In recent years, the availability and functionality of mobile devices has grown exponentially. However, despite the increase in both the availability and functionality of mobile devices, some tasks are still difficult to perform using mobile technology. In particular, while sharing data through mobile devices has become easier, ensuring the security of that data has become more difficult.